fan_fictionalfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: ReGeneration
Transformers: ReGeneration is an American animated television series based on the Transformers action figure toyline franchise by Hasbro. The airs on Discovery Family on TBD 20??. Premise TBA... Cast & Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime: A young brave and courageous yet adventurous Autobot soldier who was made as the new leader after his father, Sentinel sacrifice himself, where he seek to honor his father's legacy while also lead his newfound team ever he, at times, sometime often made some few mistakes. Transforms into a pick-up truck. He is voiced by Sam Daly. * Bumblebee: A young enthusiastic yet laid-back Autobot scout who is the youngest member of the group and like to hang out with his human partner, in his spear time. Transforms into a mini-car. He is voiced by Jeremy Shada. * Red Alert: A young Autobot medic who is often known for his curious personality, but despite that, he is somewhat hardworking as the team's medic and often act as the big brother of the group. Transforms into a off-road vehicle with emergency decol. He is voiced by Steven Yeun. * Hot Shot: A young Autobot soldier who is cocky and headstrong and yet hot-headed, but despite of that, his spark is at the right place. Transforms into a muscle car. He is voiced by Joshua LeBar. * Jetfire: A young serious-minded Autobot soldier who often take his job as a Autobot very serious and often train his fellow teammates, even being somewhat of a genius at aerial tactics. Transforms into a fighter jet. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Arcee: * Ironhide: * Mirage: * Hot Rod: * Roadbuster: Elite Guard * Safeguard: The stern leader of the Elite Guard who is rather calm and collective * Bulkhead: * Chromedome: * Wind Dagger: Devcon's Pack * Devcon: * Storm Jet: * Brainstorm: * Blurr: * First Aid: Dinobots * Grimlock: * Slug: * Strafe: Other Autobots * Sentinel Prime: * Ultra Magnus: * Elita-1: * Alpha Trion: * Drift: * Dai Atlas: * Kup: Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons, powerful, ruthless and deadliest, but yet, at the same time, charismatic and charming. He formed a strong rivalry with Optimus and seek to rule, not only Cybertron, but the entire universe in his own image. Transforms into a tank. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Starscream: Megatron's treacherous second-in-command who secretly seek to overthrow him and became the new leader of the Decepticons, he is both a smartmouth and a coward and even form a strong rivalry with Jetfire. Transforms into a fighter jet. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. * Soundwave: The Decepticons' communication officer who is loyal to Megatron and has a superiority complex where he think that he is superior and see the Autobots inferior to him. Transforms into a mobile communication vehicle. He is voiced by Peter Jessop. ** Laserbeak: Soundwave's bird-like Mini-Con partner who is his eyes and ears. Transforms from a disc to a falcon. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects) * Lugnutz: The Decepticons' brawn who, like Soundwave, is loyal to Megatron where he formed a rivalry with him to see how is loyal to Megatron. While he may see big, strong and powerful, he able to mix with both brain and brawn. Transforms into a stealth bomber. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Flamewar: The Decepticons' femme fatale who is rebellious and hot-headed and has a sarcastic sense of humor. Transforms into a motorcycle. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * Demolishor: The Decepticons' second brute who isn't stupid, but stupid loyal to Megatron and often make mistakes and screw thing up, at times. Transforms into a anti-aircraft missile tank. He is voiced by Daran Norris. * Shockwave: * Fracture: * Jetblade: * Frostbite: * Scourge: * Cyclonus: Destructicons * Tarn: * Lockdown: * Sixshot: * Thunderwing: Other Decepticons * Blastcharge: * Spinster: * Terradive: * Wreckloose: * Paylord: Humans * Episodes TBA... Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Allspark Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:TV series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family series Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Discovery Family originals Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Television series Category:Television shows